


Confusing Confessions

by Dee_Cavallone



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alur cepat, Cliche, Confessions, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Humor, KiKuro Month 2016, M/M, Romance, free prompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise meminta Kuroko menjadi pacarnya. Namun Kuroko bingung menjawab pernyataan Kise. Untuk apa meinta menjadi pacar di saat mereka sudah berpacaran?<br/>Didedikasikan untuk KiKuro Month 2016 fifth week (last week) with Free Prompt: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calico_Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/gifts).



> Fanfiksi hasil ketikan ngebut, no plot jadi dinikmati aja, abaikan miss typo yang bertebaran, PWP (plot what Plot)

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 

Kise berlari menyusuri lorong dan koridor gedung olahraga. Mencari-cari ruang ganti tim Seirin. Ini Inter High terakhirnya di masa SMA, dan Kise bertekad untuk jujur pada Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise mendobrak pintu ruang ganti tim Seirin dan membuat anggota tim Seirin yang lain kaget.

“Kise-kun, ada apa?” Kuroko bertanya dengan tenang memandangi sosok yang menginterupsi meeting team mereka.

“Aku, kalau nanti aku menang melawan Aominecchi, pacaran denganku, ya!” lengking Kise. Suasana ruang ganti tim Seirin seketika hening mendengar pekataan Kise.

“Kise-kun—“

“Ah! Sudah waktunya kami bertanding. Aku pasti menang, Kurokocchi!” janji Kise sambil kembali berlari menuju lapangan tempat diadakannya pertandingan final Inter High antara Kaijou melawan Toou.

“Dia pikir dia mampu melawan Aomine, apa?” ujar Kagami yang telah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya.

“Kise-kun pasti bisa,” jawab Kuroko.

“Haa!? Sudah pasti Aomine yang akan menang!” balas Kagami keras kepala.

“Kita tidak tahu hasilnya sebelum bel pertandingan berbunyi,” sahut Kuroko.

“Anooo, Kagami, Kuroko. Jangan bertengkar. Kita masih meeting,” lerai Furihata.

“Jangan samakan Aomine dengan Akashi yang bisa kalah melawan Yosen di awal Inter High! Aomine pasti menang!” raung Kagami.

“Jangan bawa-bawa Akashi dalam pertengkaran kalian! Lagipula Rakuzan kalah karena Akashi tidak ikut bermain karena dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit!” amuk Furihata.

“Kise-kun tidak akan kalah seperti Akashi-kun,” ujar Kuroko.

“Dengarkan aku, woy!” protes Furihata.

Sementara itu anggota tim Seirin yang lain hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertengkaran Kagami, Kuroko dan Furihata.

.

Pertandingan Kaijou melawan Toou berakhir dengan kekalahan tipis Kaijou. Kise menunduk kesal memandangi lantai gedung pertandingan. Kuroko memandang sosok Kise yang tengah terpuruk di tengah lapangan.

“Apa kubilang? Sudah kukatakan kalau Aomine akan—buurrrphh!!” perkataan Kagami terpotong oleh Furihata yang membekap mulutnya.

“Puah! Apaan, sih, Furi!?” protes Kagami.

“Sudah. Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, Kagami,” ujar Furihata.

“Haaa!? Tapi aku bena—“

“Kagami. Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth!” Furihata memberikan senyum dingin terbaiknya pada Kagami. Dan Kagami langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat melihat senyuman Furihata. Bahkan anggota tim Seirin yang berada di sekitar Furihata beringsut menjauh melihat aura hitam imajiner menguar dari tubuh Furihata, dan mereka merutuki seseorang yang mengubah Furihata menjadi seperti sekarang —seseorang bersurai merah yang ada di Rumah Sakit bersin-bersin—.

“Kuroko, kau tidak apa?” tanya Furihata.

“Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Furihata-kun,” jawab Kuroko.

“Lalu tentang kata-kata Kise di ruang ganti tadi bagaimana?”

“Kata-katanya tidak memerlukan jawaban, sebenarnya. Karena semuanya sudah terjawab bahkan sebelum Kise-kun mengatakannya.”

“Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?” tanya Kagami yang bingung.

“Furihata-kun, aku duluan,” pamit Kuroko yang telah melihat Kise beserta timnya beranjak meninggalkan lapangan.

“Ya, jelaskan padanya, Kuroko. Kise tidak akan mengerti kalau kau hanya diam,” ujar Furihata.

“Apa maksudnya? Oi, Furi, Kuroko?” protes Kagami.

“Terima kasih, Furihata-kun,” ujar Kuroko.

“Sama-sama, Kuroko. Semoga berhasil,” doa Furihata.

“Jangan cuekin aku, woy!” raung Kagami lagi.

“Shut up, Kagami/Kagami-kun,” kata-kata dingin Kuroko dan Furihata kembali membuat Kagami terbungkam pucat pasi melihat dua iblis berkedok malaikat di depannya.

.

 Kuroko mendatangi ruang ganti tim Kaijou dan melihat anggota tim Kaijou sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Perlahan Kuroko membuka pintu ruang ganti dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, Kise masih duduk terpuruk di bangku ruang ganti. Kuroko masuk dan berjalan mendekati Kise yang masih merasa ubin lantai lebih menarik dibanding apa pun.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko. Kise tersentak dan mendongak mendapati Kuroko sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kurokocchi," jawab Kise.

Baik Kuroko dan Kise sama-sama terdiam tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya Kise tersenyum menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak keren, ya, Kurokocchi. Padahal sudah sesumbar begitu. Hahahaha," ujar Kise.

"Tidak. Kise-kun sudah berjuang yang terbaik," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi aku kalah, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak pantas memintamu menjadi pacarku."

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kise-kun memintaku untuk menjadi pacar Kise-kun?"

"Eh? Tentu saja karena aku—"

"Padahal selama ini aku kira kita sudah pacaran."

"Eh?"

"Jadi hanya aku yang menganggap seperti itu?"

"Apa? Itu—maksudnya... Kurokocchi sudah menjadi pacarku!!!????"

"Memangnya selama ini bukan, ya?"

"Eh? Tidak! Itu! Aku! Jadi—jadi—"

"Kise-kun, selama ini kau terus mengejarku, mendatangiku dan mengatakan menyukaiku. Apa itu semua hanya main-main?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku serius, Kurokocchi! Hanya saja, aku tidak mengira Kurokocchi menganggapku serius."

"Kise-kun no baka. Kalau aku tidak menganggapnya serius, aku pasti tidak mau Kise-kun peluk-peluk atau diajak pergi bersama Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi.... Jadi, kita pacaran?"

"Untuk apa kita pacaran di saat kita sudah berpacaran?"

"Ku-Kuuurrrroooookoooooccchiiiii!!!!! I love you so much!!!!" Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko dan merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan erat dan Kuroko membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Maaf aku kalah. Padahal kalau menang, aku ingin memberikannya pada Kurokocchi."

"Tidak perlu Kise-kun," Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang untuk dapat mendongak menatap Kise.

"Karena, bagiku Kise-kun adalah pemenang," lanjut Kuroko sambil mengecup bibir Kise, membuat pipi Kise merona merah karena tidak menyangka Kuroko akan melakukan hal seberani itu.

"Kurokocchi, aku mau lagi. Boleh?" tanya Kise.

"Silahkan, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Kemudian Kise menunduk dan mencium bibir Kuroko dalam dan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Kuroko di atas bangku ruang ganti. Menurunkan zipper jaket Seirin yang dikenakan Kuroko secara perlahan. Kemudian melepaskan jaket itu ke sembarang tempat.  Kise menurunkan kecupannya ke leher putih Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mendesah tertahan.

"Kurokocchi, boleh kulankutkan?" tanya Kise lagi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Kuroko, meraba kulit dan otot perut Kuroko secara langsung.

"Hnngghh— La—lakukan sesukamu, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Hehehe~~~ Itadakimasu~~"

— Tamat —

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaakk!!! Memang sengaja dibuat ngegantung~~~~ (ketawa setan)


End file.
